


Twilit

by Severely_Lupine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: AU, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severely_Lupine/pseuds/Severely_Lupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus disapproves of Hermione's leisure reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilit

"Hey!" Hermione protested as her husband snatched her book away.

Severus flipped through it, his sneer growing progressively deeper.

"How can you read this? It's utter drivel. The writing is juvenile, the plot practically nonexistent, and this male lead . . ."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Right. A pale, sulky, guilt-ridden guy with a sketchy past who spends his days surrounded by idiotic schoolchildren until he falls in love with a brown-eyed brunette who's way too young for him. Who could ever find _that_ attractive?"

Severus snapped the book shut. "I do not sulk. Nor am I, if you haven't noticed, a vampire."


End file.
